


For Better or For Worse

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: A Sanvers Weddingorthe one where Alex and Maggie get married and everyone cries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love these dorks so much. they are so in love.

It was late summer, they were back in Midvale, and their close friends and family were standing on the beach, waiting for Alex and Maggie to appear at the tops of the two staircases leading down to the sand. 

Winn stood at the front, facing the group, dressed in the nicest black suit he could find. When Alex had pulled him aside at the DEO and asked him if he would be willing to officiate their wedding he had squealed loud enough that Alex had shoved him against the wall to shut him up. He was honoured that the woman who had essentially become his big sister wanted him to be the one to join her and Maggie in marriage. 

Kara was standing next to Eliza, who was already crying, overcome with happiness at the thought of her dear Alexandra finding love and happiness in her own life. Kara was listening to the racing hearts of both Alex and Maggie, listening to them muttering things like "you got this, Sawyer" and "I can't believe this is real" and "oh god I hope I don't cry" to themselves. 

J'onn was smiling his usual smile, so proud of Alex for figuring out who she was and what she wanted out of life. He was just happy they had asked him to come. Alex was like a daughter to him, and when Alex had asked for the honour of his presence at her wedding she had told him that if she had decided to have someone walk her down an aisle it would have been him. That was the first time Alex had seen him cry, though they were purely tears of joy. 

James had his camera around his neck, taking more pictures than one person ever needed, but not wanting to miss a single moment of this beautiful day. Alex deserved to have every smile, every laugh, every tear of this day preserved. 

The only person from Maggie's family she'd decided to invite had been her aunt. They'd never been particularly close, especially since she'd moved out the day she turned 18, but she was still the only person who had accepted her for who she was when she was outed as a teenager, and Maggie wanted her there to celebrate this special day. 

Winn leaned down and pressed a button on the small speaker next to him, the beautiful sounds a harp flowing out, signaling for Alex and Maggie to come down the stairs. 

Maggie didn't think she'd ever seen such a beautiful sight. Alex was in a long, white, flowing, summer dress, perfectly fitting her body, blowing in the wind. She was smiling at Maggie as they walked towards each other, and Maggie wanted nothing more than to reach her and take her hands and tell her how beautiful she is. 

Alex didn't think she'd ever seen such a beautiful sight. Maggie had decided she didn't want to wear a dress, so she was in form fitting white suit, her hair nearly braided down the side of her head, resting gently on her shoulder. Alex couldn't wait to tell Maggie how perfect she was, and how lucky she was that she gets to spend the rest of her life with her. 

They reach the middle and immediately reach out for each other's hands, whispering "hey beautiful" at the exact same time, causing an outbreak of laughter from everyone present. 

The ceremony was perfect, and was everything Alex had ever dreamed of: surrounded by her family, pledging her love for the woman of her dreams, though the woman part was not what she had always pictured as a child. Maggie had never thought she wanted to get married, but Alex had been changing her expectations and dreams since day one, and she couldn't be any happier for it. 

When they reached their vows, Alex went first. She had asked Maggie to let her start, afraid that she wouldn't be able to get the words out after Maggie makes her cry with her own vows. 

"Maggie Sawyer, I love you more than I could have ever imagined myself loving someone. A year ago I was a very different person. I thought I was broken, that maybe I just wasn't meant to love, that I wasn't meant to be loved. But then you sauntered into my crime scene and turned my life upside down."

"It was my crime scene and you know it, Danvers!"

"Shush Sawyer, let me finish!"

"You're not going to be able to call me that much longer, you know." 

Alex needed to take a moment and gather her thoughts before she continued. Maggie had asked her if she could take her last name when they got married. She'd felt more at home in the Danvers' house than she ever had at her own, and wanted to rid herself of the name she shared with her father once and for all, and become a Danvers. 

"Mags, from the minute I first saw you my heart went crazy, and I didn't understand it. But you made me question everything about myself I thought was true, and I'm a better person for it. You are the reason I get to stand here today and proudly say that I am gay, and that I am marrying the woman of my dreams. I love you so much. More than I knew was possible. I can't wait for every moment of our life together, good or bad. Our jobs are crazy, they're dangerous, it's terrifying to walk into a mission not knowing if I get to come home to you tonight, or to wonder if you're going to come home to me. But I love you all the more for your bravery, for your passion, for your will to change the world. I love you Maggie Sawyer, and I will love you with every waking breath I take for the rest of our lives, and I can't wait to spend to spend my life with you, my gorgeous bride, Maggie Danvers."

A tear rolled down Maggie's cheek, and Alex reached up and gently wiped it away. 

"Geez, Danvers. You really know how to make a girl cry. Wow, well, I guess it's my turn now." 

She stared into Alex's eyes, willing herself to not let anymore tears fall. 

"Alex Danvers, you have made me a better woman. Somehow you made me open up like I've never done before. You have loved every piece of me, including the ones I always thought were unlovable. You've torn down my walls one brick at a time, and surrounded my heart with your love instead of the fear that was there before. Somewhere along the way I let go of that fear, and that's when I knew we were forever. I knew that you were the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with. And I love you with everything I have. I love how confident you are, how sure of yourself you are even when you're confused or having a rough time. I love that you would do anything to protect your family, even if it puts you at risk. I love how strong you are both physically and emotionally. You have been through so much, and yet you still have a never ending supply of love to give. I have never been as excited as I am at the thought of getting to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the reason I smile, the reason I laugh, the reason I love, and to love you for the rest of my life is more than enough reason to live, because you are the love of my life, and without you, I am nothing."

They exchanged rings, and Winn spoke through his own tears, "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alex pulled Maggie towards her and crashed their lips together. The saltiness of their tears falling into their passionate kiss. Their friends whooping with joy in the background. They had no aisle to walk down, so instead their friends came forward and embraced them in a big group hug. 

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Danvers?" James asked. 

"Perfect," Alex said. 

"Absolutely perfect," Maggie whispered against Alex's lips. 

The group danced and drank and goofed off on the beach until they saw the sun start to rise in the morning. When they were finally ready to call it a night, Kara flew the newly-weds off to their surprise honeymoon, which they hadn't been planning on taking. She flew them to a secluded resort in the Caribbean, telling them they'd better stay there and enjoy themselves until she came to get them in a week. 

"Oh I think we'll find a way to enjoy ourselves," Maggie said, winking at Alex and pulling her towards the bed. 

"Too much info! Too much info!" Kara yelled, covering her ears, and quickly flying out the window. 

"That will never get old." Alex giggled, pulling Maggie down on top of her, excited to have Maggie all to herself for the next week, and even more excited to spend the rest of her life with her perfect bride.

**Author's Note:**

> please send me prompts! i'm on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> if you liked it leave a comment! or kudos! both are wonderful!


End file.
